Naruto:Blazing Waves
by MotorcitySj
Summary: The story is going to start off with a young boy name Naruto. Who is the pariah of his village for reasons even he don't know. But when he finds out why. He'll have the most unexpected change and adventure of his life.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Wassup y'all its ya boy Sj coming to ya with one of my first fanfictions.

This naruto fan fiction will have a huge difference than the naruto anime and manga and the jinchurikis oh lol that's gonna be the best part of my story.

Naruto: Hey! Narrator.

Sj: Aye naruto its cool you call me Sj.

Naruto:... Well you forgot to mention that one thing.

Sj: Aww shit yeah by the way.

I do not own naruto nor anything else except for my personal story and the changes I make towards the fanfictions I write.

Chapter 1:Prolouge

The hidden leaf village. Is a large place with thousands of buildings, parks, and vendors that offers over thousands of varieties of foods. That's surrounded by a large green forest. A place most people would consider a dream place. As most lower/upcoming countries consider the most powerful village. But a place like this has its secrets.

While the day moves we see young boy with blonde hair, fair skin, violet eyes, his height standing at 4'4. Running again from a angry mob. For reasons he doesn't know of. As he flees all he hears is, Demon, Monster, Kill it.

As the blonde kept running he turn into a alley and reached a dead end and turns the angry mob. 'Why'? Said the blonde as the angry mob stares on. 'Why, why, because you killed our families you demon bastard'! One of the mobsmen said . When the blonde boy heard that word he caught a burning feeling rush in his heart. 'Why the hell you people keep calling me a damn demon. I didn't kill your families I don't even know any of you. The blonde boy said as several men started speeding towards him.

As soon as one of the men hand almost had reach the blonde boys face. A group of anbu appeared in a nick of time with one of the anbu countering the mobsmen hand. 'Alright everyone you know the drill clear this up before we detain you all'. The Anbu captain said. When the captain words were heard the mob began to disperse he then turns to the blonde boy. 'NARUTO! the hokage has been looking for you all day where have you been'? Asked the Anbu captain as they began to walk. 'Well you see I was on my way there until you know this happened again'. Answered the blonde now known as Naruto. 'Damn it he should've known this would've happened especially around area so why'?. The anbu captain thought as they continue to walk.

'Well Naruto the hokage wishes to see you since today's a special day'. The Anbu captain said. 'Yeah I know Doggie mask'. Naruto said with a goofy look to his face. 'What you say you brat'? The Anbu captain said as he turned to Naruto. 'What? You never told me your name'. Naruto Replied as they continue to walk towards the hokage building. 'Naruto that's a classified rule in the anbu. The Anbu captain said as they entered the hokage building.

At the hokage building.

As the Anbu captain and Naruto walked into the hokage building. Which was quite clean and wide. The room was filled many people for various of reasons. After the Anbu captain and Naruto got through the crowd they walked to the secretary desk. 'Ah Captain, Naruto Lord Hokage awaits you both'. The Secretary said. 'Yes you see on the way here we ran into a little trouble with the citizens'. The Anbu captain said. 'Angry mob again'? The Secretary replied. 'Again'. The Anbu captain said. 'Well Captain you may proceed to see Lord hokage'. The Secretary said as the Captain and Naruto proceeded.

Hokage office.

A man in his mid 60's that stood 5'5, with brown skin, grey hair, and brown eyes was currently fighting his worst enemy paperwork. 'Damn it this paperwork just keep getting worse'! The hokage thought as a knock was heard. 'You may enter'! The hokage said as the guest proceeded in. 'Lord Hokage I've retrieved Naruto as asked'. The Anbu captain said. 'Good you may return to your post'. The Hokage said with a smile. 'Yes Lord hokage'. The Anbu captain replied as he vanished in a body flicker.

'So Naruto my boy what exactly was taking you so long'? The Hokage asked.

As Naruto and the Hokage began their conversation about his delay another conversation was taking place as well. A conversation that will change lives at hand.

Unknown Location.

'My Lord you requested our assistance'? The unknown voice asked. 'Ah yes shun you see Lord third has disrespected my decree against that thing and has been caring for IT'! The mystery man replied as he broke his cup. 'Yes my lord I heard in fact its spreading like fire saying that he may insert him into the ninja academy'. The unknown voice now known as Shun said. 'WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS SHUN'?! The Mystery man asked in rage.

'Yes my Lord today is its 5th birthday from what my spy informed me its suppose to be a surprise to the boy'. Shun replied as the Mystery man sat there. 'Damn yo Sarutobi your really going to do this too me are you'. The Mystery man thought in confusion. 'Uh my lord'? Shun asked as he stayed quiet. 'MY LORD'? Shun said in worry. 'Yes shun back to what I was saying I'm about to issue a order to you and your ranks and specificially your ranks'. The Mystery man said as Shun began to listen. 'Yes my Lord'? Shun asked. 'I want you and your men to do whatever you all please to these 9 and then eliminate them by the time this month is over'. The Mystery man said as he handed Shun the paper. 'Ar- ar- are you sure my Lord'? Shun asked. 'Yes Shun now go to your post and prepare'. The mystery man said. 'Yes my lord'. Shun replied as he proceeded to walk away.

Back at the Hokages Office 3 hours later.

'REALLY OLD MAN YOUR REGISTERING ME INTO THE NINJA ACADEMY'? A very excited Naruto asked. 'Yes my boy you've shown great potential of a ninja in your work at ichiraku ramen shop. That when he recommended you too me I couldn't refuse'. The Hokage now known as Sarutobi said. 'Ahhh really old man ichiraku really recommended me-'. Naruto was saying until Sarutobi spoke. 'And Ayame put some extra words in too my boy'. Sarutobi added. 'Old man I really don't know what too say'. Naruto said with tears of happiness coming down his face. Then Sarutobi pulled Naruto into grandfatherly hug. 'Ah yes I can see it now a fine shinobi added into the ninja world'. Sarutobi thought as he and Naruto broke apart and continue conversating.

1 hour later.

As Naruto began the leave the hokages building. He notices something odd about the road. It was too empty for time it was that evening. 'Something's strange about this'. Naruto thought as he began to speed up on the road.

As he walked further down the road he heard footsteps speeding on something hard. As he turned his head he seen over several Fire soldiers running towards him. 'There's the demon right there kill it'. One of the Soldiers said as began throwing kunai at Naruto. 'Oh no'! Naruto thought as he started fleeing for life avoiding the kunai. 'Come on you fools fix your damn aim'. Shun shouted at the Fire soldiers as threw more kunai. While Naruto was running he heard something odd. 'Why are you running'? A voice said. 'There you are damn demon NOW DIE'! A Fire soldier shouted as he threw a explosive kunai that landed on the ground 2 feet away from Naruto and exploded. 'Is this it am I going to die, am I dying'. Naruto thought as he flew and everything around him turns white.

Mindscape.

Narutos mindscape was a large green field with a Titanic sized tree in the middle of it. As Naruto began looking around he had heard something. 'Come closer'. A voice said as Naruto began to walk towards the tree and started climbing it. When Naruto reached the top of the tree. He had seen a rabbit and a woman who stood 5'7, with horns on her head, with long white hair, pale skin, and three eyes. Two of the eyes were white with no pupils. The third eye was red with six circular lines in them along with nine tomoe.

'Well I see my jailor has graced me with his presence'. The Woman said jokingly as Naruto began to stare in confusion. 'Jailor wait who exactly are you'? Naruto asked. 'I am Kaguya Ostutsuki your ancestor and the tree is your tailed beast'. The woman now known as Kaguya said. 'Then why are you here then'? Naruto asked with a confused look. 'The shinju has my will within it and you Naruto are my descendant that for some reason has chakra like mine'. Kaguya replied as Naruto began to realize. 'So am I-'. Naruto was about to say until Kaguya interrupted.

'No you are not dead young one it actually looks as the heavens favors you Naruto'. Kaguya said with a smile. 'Then what do I do'? Naruto asked as he became serious as Kaguya handed him a scroll. 'Take this Naruto you will need it for training after this. But for now I'll handle the problem outside'. Kaguya said motherly as Naruto took the scroll. 'But why. Why would you help a simple orphan like me'? Naruto asked confused. 'Because like me you experienced betrayal by your own people'. Kaguya said as she grabbed his hands with her own. 'Don't worry you can trust me'. Kaguya said as every thing turned white.

Back in the Real world.

As Naruto laid unconscious as the group began to walk up towards his body to retrieve it. 'Good job my brethren you killed the demon'. Shun said as they were walking towards the until they seen the chakra flowing through the Naruto's body. 'What the hell you bastard I thought you finished the job'! Shun said in rage as Naruto body began to stand up. 'I- i- did Captain shun'. The Fire soldier said in fear as He, Shun, and the other soldiers seen Naruto standing. 'AHHHH WHAT THE HELL I EVER DONE TOO YOU PEOPLE FOR YOU TOO THINK IM A DEMON, HA NOT THAT IT MATTERS, SINCE YOUR ABOUT TOO DIE'! A enraged Naruto said as Shun began seething in anger. 'You bastard you disrespected my lord by being alive'! Shun said as he and the Fire soldiers went through a series of hand signs. 'Fire style: Fire ball justu, Earth style: Mountain splitter justu'! They all shouted as Naruto chakra began to rise. 'AHHHH MY POWERS OVERFLOWING'! Naruto said as his chakra erupted and began to form a circle that protected him and began transforming his body. As the battle ensued it brought a lot of attention.

At the Hokages office.

'Oh no Naruto'! Sarutobi said as he rushed out of his office. 'I hope its not too late'. Sarutobi thought as he ran out of the Hokages building with his bodyguards.

At the Anbu headquarters.

'Damn it no Naruto please hold on'. The Anbu captain thought as he jumped into the village.

Back at to the battle.

'Do any of you see anything'? Shun asked as everything quiet down. 'No Captain'. A Fire soldier answered. 'Ha ha ha I do captain'! A Voice said as the smoke began to clear. 'What, what do you see soldier'? Shun asked. ' I SEE YOUR PITFUL DEATH NOW DIE'! A voice said as bone flew at Shun and stabbed into his shoulder. 'AHHHHHHH'. Shun screamed in pain. 'CAPTAIN SHUN NOOO'! A Fire soldier shouted in fear as he hoisted Shun over his shoulder. 'Men issue code 1 operation D.O.D'. The Fire soldier said as he vanished in a Body flicker with Shun. 'Come out demon'! A fire soldier said as the smoke fully cleared. A new person walked from shadows he stood 4'4 with shaggier blond hair, pale skin with bones sticking out them, and three eyes. The two eyes were activated byakugan blazing with fury, The third eye was closed. This new form was Naruto. 'We don't stand a chance'. All the Fire soldiers whispered to each other. As the leaf village forces appeared to the scene. 'Now you all will die'! Naruto said as he sped towards the Fire soldiers raising his hands and started shooting bones at them and began too slaughter them all. As the leaf forces watched from a farther location as they blood screams of the fire soldiers. As the moon began to turn red as everything started to go black.

'I am Naruto, Naruto Ostutsuki'.

And Fin For Now.

Now everyone if you have any questions ? you have I'll be than happy to answer.

Give me your honest opinions on the story.

By the way should this a harem or nah? Answer in the comment if yes state who would want to be in the harem. If not state who want to see Naruto with.

Peace ✌


	2. Chapter 2 Change

Ya boy Sj back with some more Naruto: Blazing Waves the first chapter was pretty entense and corspy but I hope everyone survived and I know the chapter had its mistakes but there won't be in this chapter.

Naruto: Oh really ?

Sj: Oh great what the hell you want.

Naruto:...

Sj: Man what ever fuck him But by the way. I do not own naruto nor anything else except for my personal story and the changes I make towards the fanfictions I write.

Naruto: I WILL KILL YOU !

Chapter 2: Changes

Everything in Naruto eyes became blurry after the bloody slaughter as he turned one way he sees the Hokage, The Anbu captain, and Leaf forces coming towards him. He sensed something and turned the other way and the last thing he had seen was two people apporching him in concern before he pasted out from chakra exhaustion.

5 hours later.

As he woke up all he seen was a bright light, white walls, a curtain, and then realized he was at the hospital. When he began to remember what happened. The door had busted open with a worried Sarutobi coming through it. 'Naruto my boy what happened'? Sarutobi asked as Naruto became angry. 'Hmmph those basards had it coming to them'. Naruto answered brutally honest. 'Do you want to talk about it Naruto my boy'? Sarutobi asked. 'No I dont'. Naruto said cold and calm . 'Are you sure you don't want to talk about it'? Sarutobi asked as he stared at Naruto. 'Yes I'm sure at least for now I need to clear my head'. Naruto said low and calm which most consider as a sign of danger. 'My my he's different'. Sarutobi thought to himself. 'Naruto I understand your angry but don't let it consume you'. Sarutobi said in worry as he looked into his cold violent eyes. 'Don't worry old man I'll be OK'. Naruto said low as he began to take his leave from the room. 'I hope so'. Sarutobi thought to himself. 'Naruto please be careful'. Sarutobi said low in worry.

Unknown location.

'I hope your journey was successful shun'? The Mystery man asked. 'My lord we've succeeded with only 8'. Shun answered honestly. 'It doesn't matter Shun that's more than enough its understandable why you could not beat that thing'. The mystery man said while put his hand to his side. 'My lord why do you say that'? Shun asked as the Mystery man looked at him and vanished and appeared behind him and stabbed him with a mini blade. 'BECAUSE THAT DAMN THING WAS RIGHT WHEN HE SAID YOUR DEATH WILL BE NOTHING'! The mystery man said as he laughed. 'My Lord but why, WHY'!? Shun asked in shock, anger, and confusion. 'Why why? OH IMMA TELL WHY? YA PIECE OF GARBAGE I CANT JUST HAVE YOU ALIVE KNOWING MY DIRTY SECRETS SHUN NOOOWWWW DIIIIEEEE! YOU USELESS BASTARD'! The mystery man said as he sent lightening through the sword. Making Shun scream one more time before exploding in to a puddle of blood as he then turn away from Shuns body. 'NARUTO I HOPE YOU DIE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT'! The mystery man thought in rage.

In the village some hours later.

Naruto was at Ichirakus getting his daily hours of work in as usual before he walks home. After a while of cleaning and closing down the store Naruto had looked up at sky and had saw that the sky had a beautiful sunset as he began to stroll down the road when heard someone. 'ITS YOU, THE DEMON'! The boy that stood 4'10, had fair skin, black eyes, brown hair, with red fang marks on his cheek said as Naruto proceeded to walk by and stopped.'What the hell you just say too me'? Naruto asked with venom in his voice. 'You heard me I sa-'. Boy began to say before he felt something clenched his windpipe. 'Oh thats what i thought don't have words to say now imma about to kill you'. Naruto said calm and cold as the began to strangely calm down. 'Please don't kill me I'm sorry". The boy said with tears coming down his eyes. 'You can go'. Naruto said as the boy stared at him and then ran away.

Then when turned to continue his way home. He had seen a girl that stood 4'10, with brown hair in two buns, with fair skin, and brown eyes. 'Hey you blondie your the boy we found yesterday'. The girl said as Naruto turned around and ran away while she stood there confused and sad. 'I guess he doesn't want to be friends'. The girl thought.

At Naruto house.

'Naruto'. Kaguya said. 'Yes was is it'? Naruto asked. 'Tomorrow were starting your training in the arts of the Ostutsuki Clan but before we begin even the slightest of training'. Kaguya replied as Naruto perked his ears to listen. 'Never trust no mortal in this village for anything'. Kaguya said to Naruto. 'Why you say that'? Naruto asked in confusion. 'Because this'. Kaguya said as everything white. 'Im sorry Naruto I don't want you experience the things I did.

Unknown place.

Everything was white as Naruto saw when he looked around. 'What is this'. Naruto asked himself as he saw a gem. He began walking towards the gem as soon as he made it front of the gem a flash hit him.

'Why are you both leaving your own flesh and blood all alone'. Naruto saw Sarutobi ask in anger. 'Because Naruto is not showing any of our clans abilities'. Naruto saw A Shadowed man holding a child say. 'Lord third we truly hope you understand our decision'? Naruto saw A shadowed woman holding a child say. 'OUR CLAN ? YOU DONT EVEN BELONG TO A CLAN'. Naruto saw Sarutobi reply to the Shadowed man. 'Your right that is until yesterday when my wife blood adopted me into the clan'. Naruto saw the Shadowed man say. 'Well where is Naruto now"? Naruto saw Sarutobi ask. 'He is at the house still'. Naruto saw the Shadowed man reply. 'WHAT DOES HE MEAN NOTHING TOO YOU". Naruto saw Sarutobi said before everything white.

Back at Naruto's House.

'They all lied too me' Naruto said as he left his house. Unknown too everyone else.

Next day in the village.

'Lord Hokage'! A Ninja said in fear. 'You may enter-'. Sarutobi was about finish until the door busted in. 'Lord Hokage Naruto has went missing'. The ninja said in worry. 'WHAT I WANT YOU TO SEARCH EVERY INCH OF THE VILLAGE NOW'! Sarutobi said quickly. 'Yes sir'. The ninja said as he vanished in a Body flicker. Sarutobi began to go through a series of hand signs. 'Summoning justu: Enma'. Sarutobi said as nothing happened. 'What the hell'? Sarutobi said to himself. 'Ah ah ah you forgot to say monkey "king" enma'. Enma said. 'Now is not the time Enma'! Sarutobi said as a puff of smoke came to show a monkey that stood 5'5, with white hair, dark skin, and hazel eyes. 'OK ok Sarutobi what is it'? Enma asked in concern. Gather the clan heads and the elders for a meeting now'. Sarutobi said urgently. 'Ok Sarutobi'. Enma said as he vanished in a Body flicker. 'Naruto where are you'? Sarutobi thought as he prepared for the meeting.

8 Hours later at the council chambers.

In this room stood very important people who had a lot power within the village conversating amongst each other. They all soon simmered down and sat in their seats. When the Hokage arrived in the room. 'May the meeting now commence. A ninja said.

'Lord Hokage what's the meeting about'? The Uchiha Head asked. 'The meeting is regarding our Jinchuriki'. Sarutobi answered to everyone shocj. 'What, what happened to him'? The Hyuga Head asked. 'Unfortunately he's disappeared without a trace earlier'. A upset Sarutobi said. 'Sarutobi look what you've done if you would've just put the boy in my care this wouldn't be happening'. One the Elders said seeing a opportunity. 'Now maybe when the council will consider my ideals'.The Elder thought. 'Danzo what are you thinking you crafty old bastard'. The Uchiha Head Thought. 'Danzo you Will not be getting custody of Naruto discussion ended'. Sarutobi said sternly. 'But Sarut-'. The Elder known as was about to say until Sarutobi cut him off. 'I SAID DICUSSION ENDED ! Now back to the meeting we all know what been going on in the last 5 years. I know some of you still habour grudges against the fox for what happened but remember Naruto as the foxes jailor'. Sarutobi said. 'Yes Lord Hokage'. They All said. 'Now to discuss our search plans'.Sarutobi said as they began.

At tajuana ruins.

Tajuana ruins was a ancient civilization that Kaguya and Her Late Husband formed in the elder days. Now it was nothing but over grown trees and ruins. 'Naruto after this training you will be molded into a God you be a master of the Original Ostutsuki Clan Arts now are you ready'? Kaguya asked as Narutos chakra to rise to the point its seeable. 'IM READY'! Naruto said as he began to open the scroll.

As time moved on as the Hidden leaf village was searching for our favorite blonde. Many events has went on such as The Uchiha clan massacre, The Hidden Mist Village Civil War, The Leaf Village Academy Civilian Rights Decree, The Leaf Vs Cloud war ceasing, and The Stone and Mist War Began.

A year later In the Hidden Leaf Village at noon.

The day was going was going by as the Ninja guards were doing there duty at the village gate. That's when they seen a figure apporching a very short figure. 'State your business'. One of The ninja guard said as the figure proceeded to walk. 'HEY'! The other ninja guard said as the figure then vanished in a body flicker and appeared behind them and chopped them in the neck then proceed into the village. 'Nar- ruto wait'. One of the ninja guard said before he lost his consciousness.

Unknown Location.

'So the seals broken eh'. The Mystery man said.

Fin for now

Yo this ya boy Sj presenting the harem poll. Who ever gains the top five votes gets to be in the harem.

Tenten

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Haruna

Koyuki

Isaribi

Ran

Where has naruto been for the last year?

Who is this mystery man?

Why is the ten tails is inside Naruto.

Naruto: Too bad there not getting any answers.

Sj: Wait your suppose to be in the village.

Naruto: Remember I said I was going to kill you.

Sj: Well yall I'm about to dip back to Detroit. By the way FMOI Motorcity_Sj, FMOT Motorcity_Sj, And Add me on Facebook Sinatra Johnson. Oh yeah If you have any questions ? I'll be more than happy to answer them.

Naruto: I don't care if your in DETROIT IM NOT SCARED MOTHERFUCKER REMEMBER I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD IM GOING TO KILL YOU BELIEVE IT

!

SJ: SHIT SHIT PEACE! ✌

Kaguya: At least not yet.

Sj:NOOOOOOOO!

Peace ✌


End file.
